Ferrari
F187.png|1988 Ferrari F187 683.png|1991 Ferrari 683 F92A.png|1992 Ferrari F92A F93A.png|1993 Ferrari F93A 412T1.jpg|1994 Ferrari 412T1 412TB.png|1995 Ferrari 412TB Ferrari_F310.png|1996 Ferrari F310 Ferrari is a constructor that competes in the Formula One career. Competition history 1988 Ferrari were not much competitive in 1988, scoring only 2 podium finishes and one pole position. They finished 7th with 26 points in the Constructors' Championship. 1991-1999 Ferrari proved to be more competitive in 1991 when Ben Utzer scored his and Ferrari's maiden victory at San Marino. However, Ferrari only managed to score points 12 times out of 32. They finished 3rd in the championship with 44 points. However, in 1992, it became to a disaster in 1992 as the Ferrari started to be uncompetitive than its predecessor. It was not until the Canadian Grand Prix that Ben Utzer scored a podium for the team. The team only managed 3 podium finishes and finished 9th with 19 points in the championship. The improvement didn't came for another year in 1993, when Rami Saidy was the only points scorer for the team and Ben Utzer was encountered with six consecutive retirements and failed to score any points. With the uncompetitive 1993 car, they finished the season in 7th with 12 points. But with the departure of Ben Utzer and the signing of Rui Martins, Ferrari were very competitive in 1994. Martins were ahead of everyone in the championship, and was crowned champon of the 1994 season. The team scored 100 points in the Constructors' Championship, their best result ever to date. The competitiveness would continue another year in 1995, but difficulties were faced for the Ferrari team. Rami Saidy scored no further points just after 4 races and Martins ended up losing the title to Tobi Kederer. Things would come worse in the 1996 season. Rui Martins only scored one single podium finish, and would not score further points during the season. Meanwhile, Old Wolf only managed 3 points finishes and one podium finish. They would finish 10th in the championship with 11 points, their lowest ever to date. Both the driver from 1996 would be replaced by defending champion Tobi Kederer and returning driver Steven Poirier. Their 1997 season improved the team's competitiveness. However, Poirier only got one podium finish meanwhile Kederer was very competitive through the whole 1997 class. Poirier would leave the team and get into Benetton, and Ferrari would sign Englishman Ben Herbert to the team for 1998. Things improved pretty much for Ferrari, with Ben Herbert finishing in very decent results with 14/16 points finishes collected meanwhile Kederer only managed 5/16. Despite not winning the World Drivers' Title, they finished 1st with 83 points in the Constructors' Championship. Ferrari would face another disappointing year since 1996. Kederer retired from 3 races from the first 5 races and Ben Herbert only managed 2 points finishes. They would fall down back to 4th with 46 points. As a result, Ben Herbert left the team and Rami Saidy returned to Ferrari. 2000- Ferrari would try to improve on their 2000 season, but it didn't go well. From the first half, the team only scored 18 points. But in the second half, and Kederer taking a decent home win in Germany, Kederer failed to improve, facing six consecutive retirements in the final 6 races. As a result, Kederer decided to leave Ferrari after 4 years in the team. In 2001, Jimmy Laad signed a contract to drive with Ferrari along with Rami Saidy. But just before the season started, Saidy was forced to leave from the team and Ferrari signed Japanese rookie Takahiro Yamaguchi. They would score points in the first half of the season, but in the second half Ferrari could not improve. After the French Grand Prix, Yamaguchi was replaced by Harry Costello, but Costello only got a 10th place as his best result, so Ferrari finished their 2001 season in 8th with 19 points. Laad would leave the team just after a single season with the Italian Maranello team. Both the previous drivers were replaced with two Dutchmen Lesley Buurlage and Donald Brugman. Brugman showed a great bounceback for Ferrari with a 2nd place in the WDC and the WCC, only losing out to Jordan's Tobi Kederer in the last race of the season. Brugman would leave for Jordan in 2003, which made room for BAR driver Andy Black. However, in 2003, Ferrari would not repeat their 2002 success, mainly because of Brugman's departure to Jordan. Complete Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Formula One constructors